<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW ALPHABET w/ Naomi by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333032">NSFW ALPHABET w/ Naomi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naomi Knight/Original Female Character(s), Naomi Knight/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW ALPHABET w/ Naomi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
<p></p><div class="userstuff module"><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>
          
        </p><p><b>A = Aftercare</b> <b> (What they’re like after sex)</b></p><p><em>Naomi is all about aftercare, and so are you. The both of you fuss over each other, getting each other a cup of water and cleaning each other up.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>B = Body part </b> <b>(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</b></p><p>
          <em>Her favourite body part of hers has to be abs.</em>
        </p><p><em>Her favourite body part of yours has to be your lips/mouth and eyes. Both of them are captivating to her. Also your hands.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>C = Cum </b> <b>(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)</b></p><p>
          <em>She will cum on your fingers and in your mouth, and she will let you cum in her mouth and on her fingers she likes making you cum, the noises you make when you cum are like music to her ears.</em>
        </p><p><b>D = Dirty Secret</b> <b> (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</b></p><p><em>She wants to go Dom on you.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>E = Experience</b> <b> (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)</b></p><p><em>Naomi is experienced, she knows what she is doing and she knows how to please you in the bedroom, though she has picked up a few new tricks.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>F = Favourite Position</b> <b> (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)</b></p><p>
          <b>
            
          </b>
        </p><p>
          <b>
            
          </b>
        </p><p>Eating you out, she likes this position because she likes to taste you and make you writhe and tremble at her touch.</p><p><b>G = Goofy </b> <b>(Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)</b></p><p><em>She is goofy, she’ll giggle and laugh and crack jokes.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>H = Hair </b> <b>(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)</b></p><p><em>She keeps it trimmed.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>I = Intimacy</b> <b> (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) </b></p><p><em>She is a huge romantic, she’ll hold your hands, kiss every part of your body, lighting candles in the room.</em> <b> <br/>
</b><b>J = Jack Off </b> <b>(Masturbation headcanon)</b></p><p><em>Oh yes, she masturbates, she pretends your fingers are hers or she will use a dildo or a vibrator while thinking about you.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>K = Kink </b> <b>(One or more of their kinks)</b></p><p>
          <em>Daddy kink.</em>
        </p><p>
          <em>Spanking.</em>
        </p><p><em>Hair pulling.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>L = Location</b> <b> (Favourite places to do the do)</b></p><p><em>You and Naomi do it wherever though she prefers it to be in a hotel room or at home or at least in some sort of room.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>M = Motivation</b> <b> (What turns them on, gets them going)</b></p><p>
          <em>When you seduce her or tease her.</em>
        </p><p><b>N = NO </b> <b>(Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</b></p><p><em>Anything that hurts you or her or makes you both squirms or uncomfortable.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>O = Oral</b> <b> (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)</b></p><p>
          <em>She is a giver and a receiver. She likes to eat you out and she likes it when you eat her out.</em><br/>
<b>P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</b>
        </p><p><em>Mostly slow and sensual. </em> <b><br/>
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)</b></p><p>
          <em>She loves them, she doesn’t mind them at all.<br/>
</em>
          <b>R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)</b>
        </p><p><em>She isn’t too fond of them and she is kind of iffy about experimenting.</em> <b><br/>
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)</b></p><p><em>She lasts for about</em>  <em>three rounds before she gets tired.</em> <b><br/>
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</b></p><p><em>Dildos, strap on and a vibrator.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>U = Unfair</b> <b> (how much they like to tease)</b></p><p>
          <em>She can be a tease though you are the biggest tease.</em><br/>
<b>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)</b>
        </p><p>
          <em>She is semi loud kind of, she will let out moans and tiny whimpers and yes chants.</em>
        </p><p><b>W = Wild Card</b> <b> (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)</b></p><p>-          Naomi put the blindfold on your eyes and guiding you to the car.</p><p>-          She helped you in, buckling your seat belt then shutting the door.</p><p>-          She’ll then hop in the driver’s seat starting the car and driving to the destination she had in mind.</p><p>-          “I can’t see.” You whined, trying to take the blindfold off but Naomi squatted your hand away.</p><p>-          “That’s the point.” Naomi laughed.</p><p>-          “Are we there yet?” you asked, making her laugh.</p><p>-          “Not even close.” She answered you.</p><p>-          You will then try and keep asking her where she is taking you, but get no answer.</p><p>-          Eventually, Naomi stops at her destination smiling happily as got out of the car and helping you out.</p><p>-          “Can I take it off?” you asked, as she helped you up the stairs.</p><p>-          “Not yet.” She replied.</p><p>-          When she finally reached the top of the roof.</p><p>-          “Surprise.” She cheered, as she took off the blindfold, your eyes widening in surprise. As you looked around the light up rooftop in awe.</p><p>-          “Wow, this is amazing.” You gasped out.</p><p>-          “So are you, happy anniversary babe.” She beamed, as you turned around to face her wrapping your arms around her neck while she wrapped her arms around your waist, smiling lovingly at you.</p><p>-          “Happy anniversary baby.” you cooed, leaning closer to her and kissing her lips passionately…<b><br/>
</b></p><p>
          <b>X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)</b>
        </p><p><em>Naomi is normal down there.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>Y = Yearning</b> <b> (How high is their sex drive?)</b></p><p><em>Pretty normal though she does get horny sometimes.</em> <b><br/>
</b><b>Z = ZZZ</b> <b> (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</b></p><p>
          <em>You and Naomi both fall asleep at the same time. One of you’s cuddling each other or spooning each other.</em>
        </p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>